prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 10
Flights and Duels ''is the tenth chapter of the first book in the POS-verse, Prince of Slytherin. Summary Harry goes to his first flying lesson, learns from Hermione and Neville about Jim's midnight adventure and struggles to say "Rememberall". Plot September 12th, 1991 Harry comes downstairs to breakfast to find Draco Malfoy and his gang harassing the Gryffindors, however the fight is quickly broken up by Professor McGonagall. When he inquires about what the fight was about, Goyle blurts out that Neville has received a Rememberall. Unsure of what a Rememberall is, Harry asks what it does, only for Draco to explain that it turns red when you have forgotten something. Although Harry supposes that could prove useful, he explains to Draco that he thought that Draco had gotten over his issue with Neville. Draco explains that since Jim hasn't done anything obnoxious all week, he's gone back to disliking all Gryffindors. Harry just shakes his head in disbelief, hoping the rest of his day will be less dramatic. It isn't. At dinner that day, Harry just stares at Draco. When Draco inquires into the look, Harry asks him why Draco, at their first flying lesson, insulted Neville when he wasn't there, threatened to destroy his "Remember-thingy", flew off with Jim against Hooch's orders, tried to destroyed the "Remember-thingy" (only for Jim to save it), and finally challenge Jim to a wizard's duel (which Harry can't even believe is a thing). When Draco replies by asking if Harry wants to be his Second at the duel, Harry just asks what Draco and Jim plan to do to each other, as they each know very little magic. Upon seeing Draco's smirk, however, Harry realises that the challenge was just a ploy to catch Jim and Ron (who was Jim's Second) out after curfew. Draco laughs at Harry, explains that Harry's leagues ahead of his brother. Harry just hopes this will stop Draco's fascination with Neville's Rememberall. However, whilst heading back to the dorms, Theo shows to Harry his own Rememberall, explains that Draco also has one and recommends that Harry get one as well. September 13th, 1991 Harry meets Hermione and Neville in the library in order to discuss their DADA homework. However, they instead explain their "adventure" from the night before. As Harry is repeating the story back to them, asking them why they went, Hermione explains that she went as she stayed out in order to warn Jim and Ron not to go and got stuck in the hall, whilst Neville explains that he forgot the password the the Gryffindor common room. When Harry asks why they went to the Third Floor in order to avoid Filch, Neville explains that they found out two things: firstly, that there's a Cerberus on the Third Floor and secondly, how high-pitched Jim's screams were. Hermione also says that the Cerberus was on a trapdoor and wonders what it was guarding. Harry doesn't care, as Dumbledore said to stay away from it. When he asks Hermione how she got past the door, she explains she used the "Alohamora" spell from "Standard Book of Spells for First Years". Harry, however, knows that spell isn't in the book, prompting Hermione to reveal it is, just in a copy from 1923, which has seen been deemed unfit for children. When Harry asks why Hermione helped Jim break into a out-of-bounds area with an illegal charm, Hermione reveals that its not illegal, as its used to practice for warding doors. Harry explains that this means you ''can ward against it, wondering why this door wasn't. He eventually gives up caring, saying he'll give himself a headache if he attempts to apply common sense to this school. Harry then asks Neville how he forgot the password if he has his "Remember-whatsit". Neville explains that, although it turns red when you've forgotten something, it doesn't tell you what. When Neville attempts to explain that he doesn't care if Draco thinks it's stupid, Harry explains that Draco was just bullying Neville since his is antique and Draco's is smaller and sleeker. Harry blames IKEA for the Scandinavian influence. Confused by another Muggle term, Neville explains that its a Longbottom tradition to reuse heirlooms, hence why he's using his father's wand. Confused about why Neville's using his father's wand ("the wand chooses the wizard" and stuff like that), Harry tells Neville that perhaps the reason he's doing badly in class is because his wand isn't compatible with him, which Harry learnt about from a book he picked up from Ollivander's. Neville, however, shouts at Harry, saying his father was a great wizard and that he wants to be worthy of him. Hermione points out that half of Neville comes from his mother, with Neville finally understanding what they're saying. He claims he'll talk to his Gran about getting a replacement wand, but Harry isn't convinced as Neville didn't see the school nurse about his magic or memory loss issues when he promised. Moving on from that issue, Harry asks the pair how many points Jim lost for his actions at the flying lessons. Hermione and Neville explain that he made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry's resulting outburst gets them thrown out of the library. Hermione then explains to Harry that using a "stick" hasn't worked against Jim so the staff are trying a "big carrot" instead. Neville, confused again, asks if this is a "ninja" thing. Harry explains how the "carrot and stick" is a Muggle expression and how it applies to Jim, with the staff giving Jim the prestige of being on the house team, which they can then remove should he act up. Hermione also points out that the Quidditch practice will also keep Jim under supervision more often. Although Harry dislikes the situation, it makes sense to him, leading to him to apologies to Hermione and Neville for losing his temper. He then tells them to go onto to breakfast as he has to use the facilities. Once they aren't watching however, Harry rushes into an empty classroom and wakes up a painting of an ashwinder, called Esme. Harry apologies for waking her up but asks what she and the other snakes know about the locked room on the third floor, with the Cerberus in it. Navigation Category:Prince of Slytherin (book)